Painting on a white screen
by FloralSummer
Summary: Sam and Dean have a destiny. A destiny that had been foretold long before they were born, maybe even before Adam and Eve walked this planet. But what if something happened to one of the brothers back in 1999, something even destiny itself couldn't predict, something earth shattering for the remaining part. Would this change things, or will destiny always find it's way? Kind of AU


**Warning to all you soft teddy bears out there! This isn't a light story, not just cause it's Supernatural, this is very dark. Of course this being in the SPN universe it will be filled with happy family moments, sad tears of emo despair and brother love and over symbolic religious undertones! Good times! **

**Painting on a white screen**

**Chapter 1.**

**In the snow.**

Berg, Colorado. January 11th 1999.

It had been a normal day, a day as any other. Nothing special about that day. But that was about to change, it was about to become a day all the involved would never forget, but wish they could.

It didn't take long for Sam Winchester to learn that Colorado isn't really the place to be in January, unless you have a wish of turning into a human popsicle.

Sam and his older brother Dean had been staying in a little city called Berg for over a week now. The people in Berg mostly live off of fishing and hunting and stuff. Their father John was off on a hunt a state over - not a hunt like one the inhabitants of Berg would go on, but a hunt after a supernatural creature, a werewolf - and was assumed home the following week.

Last time they had spoken with John he had been doing fine, he'd told them to take care and look after each other – as if he needed to tell them. Sam and Dean had one of those really knit tight relationships parents always wish for their children to have.

This wasn't anything unusual. Sam and Dean had been on their own for much longer, in a much younger age.

The last week hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. Sam had been attending school, the high school in Berg wasn't really anything to talk about, just a small school with a couple of hundred students, who didn't care much about anything at all. Nothing outside of their little comforting circle of Berg.

Dean had just been wandering in the small streets of Berg, gabling a bit for money in the few bars there were, bored as hell. He was beginning to wish he had joined his father on the hunt. Before he discovered how incredible boring the small town was, he had thought it wouldn't be fair to Sam, to just leave him alone out here for almost two weeks, not that it hadn't happened before.

Sam had been studying real hard lately. Before Christmas he had skipped a whole month of school to help his family on a hunt in the outskirts of Alaska. Now he was fully intended on catching up on the lost time.

Dean had never been able to understand Sam's devotion for school, but it was just a part of who his little brother was. Dean himself had never been a man of the books, but as boring as Berg was, he was almost beginning to miss high school, at least there had been girls.

Right now, Sam was sitting on the library of Berg with his face in the books. Tomorrow they were supposed to have a big test in biology about genes and DNA, something the other students in his class had had the whole Christmas to study.

Sam really needed a good grade in this test; he knew he wasn't gonna be in Berg for long, but he still needed the good recommendations from the school to keep his straight A's, so hopefully he could get into college someday.

Sam had been sitting here for hours trying to remember how to tell the different blood types from each other. He looked at his watch, it was almost eight pm. He had promised Dean he would be home at eight latest. He would have to hurry, if he didn't want his brother to kick his ass.

Sam stood up; he put his books in his backpack, and began to walk home.

As he was running late, he thought he would be a good idea to make a short cut over the field behind the library. The motel they had been staying at, Berg motel as it was ever so creatively called was just on the other side.

The field was covered with snow. Only a single pair of footprints could be seen, going in the same direction as Sam was going. Sam should probably have paid attention to this, but he didn't.

Sam looked at his watch again; it was now two minutes over eight, and if he wasn't home soon, he was dead meat.

As Sam had been walking for a couple of minutes, he began to feel weird. Nervous. As if he was being watched. He had that prickly sensation in the neck, as if someone was trying to stare a hole into his back, but every time he turned around, no one was there.

Sam speeded up a bit, anxious to get away from this snow covered, ice cold field, and into the safe warm of Berg motel.

As Sam could finally see the light from the motel, and the buildings surrounding it in the distance, he was sure he could hear footsteps behind him. He turned around, but still, no one was there. If Sam had taken a little more notice, he would have seen the pair of freshly made footprints.

He stood still for a moment, looking to both of his sides. No signs of anyone but himself.

Suddenly a big shadowy figure walked right in front of him. A man, tall as a three. At first Sam was sure it had to be some kind of monster, but as he saw the man's face, he recognized him.

He had seen the man before, today actually, sitting a couple of tables away from him in the library. Yesterday also Sam remebered, walking behind him on his way home from school. He should have paid more attention. If he hadn't been so distracted by the test. If only..

Out of nowhere the man in front of him pulled out a nasty looking knife. Sam's heart sat in his throat. Sam could fight; he knew that, but still. This man was a giant, a very armed, very tall giant, and Sam was just a small boy.

"If you just come with me now, I won't do you anything Sam" the man said. It scared Sam, that this guy knew his name. The man's voice sounded shaky; as if he was afraid himself, maybe Sam could reason with this guy, talk him out of doing this.

"You don't have to do this" Sam said, his voice sounding smaller and more frightened than he wanted it to. He wanted to sound like his brother and his father always did, they would have no problem handling a situation like this.

"Shot up right now!" the man yelled, he lashed out to Sam with the knife. Sam jumped back just in time.

"Please leave me alone, I don't even know you" Sam said pleading, all he wanted was to be home right now. With Dean, where he was safe.

The man lashed out with the knife again. This time Sam wasn't fast enough, the knife made a deep cut on his arm. The knife was sharp, Sam noticed, as it went through his winter coat and the thick sweatshirt he wore under.

Blood began to drip from his wound and down on the white snow. It was almost beautiful. Sam grabbed his arm and locked eyes with his attacker.

First the man in front of him looked as if he was sorry for hurting him, his eyes looked filled with regret, and for a second Sam was hoping he would just walk away, realize what it was he was in the middle of doing, but then the man's eyes changed. He saw the blood dripping from the young boy in front of him, saw that there were no way back. He had to finish what he had begun.

Suddenly he lunged out after Sam. Sam tried to fight him off, but the big man was too strong. He tried to scream, scream for help, scream for Dean to come save him, but a big hand was planted on his mouth, and even if he could scream he knew no one would be able to hear him over the loud whistling noises of the wind.

He had Sam in a tight death grip against the cold ground. Suddenly a rope was being tied around Sam's wrists, he tried to kick after the man, but he just tied his legs together as well. There wasn't really anything Sam could do anymore, only beg for a miracle he guessed.

The man pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket, and tied it around Sam's head, so it was covering his mouth.

As Sam lay there, totally defenseless on the cold ground tied down and unable to move, the guy took a few steps back to get a better look of the whole situation.

Sam was scared, more scared than he ever remember being. He'd been scared before, on dangerous hunts with his family, from terrible nightmares of monsters and fires, he's been scared a lot actually, but he's never been scared alone. He'd always had his father with him, or his brother. Now, he had no one.

The guy sat down beside of Sam and pulled him up in his arms, as if he was trying to cradle him like a baby. He ran a gentle hand through Sam's brown hair, took of the knitted beanie Sam was wearing, and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Sam could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but the man removed them with a single finger.

"You're so pretty like this" the man whispered softly. A shiver went through Sam's body, he was suddenly very cold. His head was screaming that this couldn't be happening!

"Such a pretty little boy" he began to fumble with his knife again. He ran the tip of it up and down of Sam's torso, almost lovingly. Warm fresh tears were running down Sam's cheeks, falling to the ground, landing just beside his own blood that had dripped there only a minute ago, melting little holes into the snow. It actually was beautiful.

Suddenly a pain like no other pierces through him. The man began his whispering of comforting words again, but this time Sam could hear they were more for himself than Sam. Sam felt dizzy, as if he was falling asleep of exhaustion. Numbness began to take over his body, starting in his fingers and toes and spreading fast to the rest of his body.

Sam saw the knife in the man's hand. It was red, covered in blood, he knew what had happened. He glanced down of himself, as much as the man's death grip would let him. From his abdomen he could see small rivers of blood run. Sam gasped for a moment, he knew he was gonna die, he could feel it, he was slipping away from this world.

The man lay him down in the snow. Sam looked up in the sky; he could see it had begun to snow again. Snowflakes were falling down from the sky, landing in his face and body and in the deathly wound in his stomach. It looked funny when the ice melted in the warm red blood, a sick kind of funny Sam thought. A saddening thought came over him. Not a single drop of blood would be found. His murder would probably never be solved. The snow would cover it all.

His vision began to darken. This was it.

Sam was sad he would never get to see Dean a last time, never get to thank him for being such an awesome big brother for him all these years, annoying and overprotective at time, but truly amazing. Sam couldn't have asked for anyone better. Sam was also sad, he would never get to tell his father goodbye, tell him that even though it maybe didn't seem like it at times, he still loved him; he knew John tried his best. Sam was even sad, he didn't get to take that stupid test he'd wasted so much time on.

Sam hoped he would go to heaven when he died. Maybe he would meet his mother there. He'd never known his mother Mary; she died in a fire, when he was just a little baby. He'd been told she was very beautiful; maybe he would now get to see her with his own eyes.

In the distance Sam could suddenly hear a yell. He was filled with hope, maybe it was Dean, maybe he would live, maybe he would be saved.

With his last strength Sam turned his head towards the sound. A young man, not Dean, is standing in front of his soon to be murderer. He's yelling at the man. Sam doesn't understand all of the words, only a few, and what he gets doesn't make much sense, but he knows the young man is angry.

As the young man gets even angrier and even louder, Sam catches a few sentences "How could you do this you moron?! What are you thinking?! You're destroying everything! You're ruining my plans!". This doesn't make much sense to Sam, and at this point he doesn't really have the energy to think nor care about it. All he knows is that the angry young man isn't there to save him.

Sam knows he's dying for sure now. He can't feel a thing, not even the cold ground or the snowflakes against his face anymore, he's completely numb. The young man turns his head in Sam's direction, just as Sam closes his eyes the final time.

The last thing Sam sees before he dies is the young man's eyes. His bright yellow eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed this. And dear reader know this; I'm not a native English speaker, I'm just a poor young Danish girl with too much spare time, so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes I've made. Rainbows to you my friend! **

**(And to the ones interested, I'm planning on updating this once every week)**


End file.
